


Falling

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Demisexual Fenris, Falling In Love, Feels, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris is coming to terms with the intensity of his feelings for Hawke.





	Falling

It isn’t sudden.

There’s no single heart-stopping moment of realization. Fenris can’t begin to pinpoint when it started. Somehow, somewhere between that first night on the alienage steps three years prior and now, Hawke’s lips pressed against his in the moonlit doorway of his derelict mansion, Fenris has fallen in love with this man. But he couldn’t possibly ascertain when precisely he knew. It was gradual and as unexpected as their meeting, as their friendship, as Hawke wanting him. Fenris can’t recall not being drawn to Hawke, to his fierce conviction, his indomitable spirit, his disarming smile, the fond look in his eyes when the two of them are alone…

When did Hawke stop being someone he was beholden to and become the one person Fenris couldn’t imagine not having in his life? When did the sight of Hawke start making his heart pound faster? When did those warm golden-brown eyes meeting his begin bringing a tightness in his chest? When did he start dreaming of the shape and feel of those perfect lips brushing against his skin?

These feelings, these desires for him, Fenris has never known anything like this before. This is not normal for him. And yet it feels normal. It feels natural and right and exactly where Fenris is meant to be, has always been meant to be, here in Hawke’s arms where for this moment his past is far away and can’t touch him.

There’s no one single moment Fenris can think of where he instantly knew for certain he loves Hawke. But here and now, as he melts into Hawke’s arms, his hands locking behind Hawke’s neck to pull him down closer for a deeper kiss, Fenris knows irrevocably just how very much he wants Hawke, wants to be with Hawke, and he knows he’s well and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.
> 
> This one is, admittedly, a bit of a mess compared to my other drabbles.


End file.
